La verdadera paz
by agustinbpp
Summary: ¿que pasaria si naruto tuviera una hermana 1 año mayor a El y si kushina hubiera sobrevivido a la noche que se libera el kyubi? osea el dia que nace naruto. ¿que pasaria con naruto se quedaria con su familia o quedaría como un huerfano sin familia?
1. prologo

Prologo:

Esta historia comienza un año antes del ataque del kyubi

En un hospital se encuentran una pareja feliz por el nacimiento de su hija.

Kushina:que nombre le pondremos minato

Minato(pensando):es idéntica a mi

Kushina:minato? Me estas escuchando

[minato que seguía hipnotizado con su hija no estaba prestando atención a kushina de pronto es sacado Por el grito de su mujer]

Kushina:¡minato!

Minato:que pasa amor

Kushina:te estaba preguntando como la vamos a llamar

Minato:no se por que no lo piensas tu

Kushina:mmm yo estaba pensando en hikari(luz)

Minato: es un nombre hermoso

Kushina:entonces esta acordado te llamaras hikari.

UN AÑO DESPUES

Se puede apreciar a una madre con su hija de 1 año

y con 6 meses de embarazo.

Kushina:Hikari pronto tendras un hermanito o hermanita.

-hikari miraba a su madre con una gran sonrisa-

Kushina:hikari que te parece si vamos a visitar a tu padre.

-hikari asiente con la cabeza y las dos se van a la torre del hokage-

TORRE DEL HOKAGE

-Minato trabajaba tranquilamente pero pronto se escucha el golpeteo de la puerta-

Minato:pasen

-De pronto la puerta se abre para luego mostrar a Kushina con Hikari en sus brazos-

Kushina:hola amor como a estado tu dia

Minato:muy tranquilo, hola mi pequeña hikari

-minato agarro a hikari y le sonreía de la misma que le sonreía la pequeña-

Kushina:pronto la familia se agrandara.

Minato(pensando):eso espero

TRES MESES DESPUES

-se puede ver a minato y kushina en una cueva con biwako(esposa del sandaime hokage) y una enfermera-

Biwako:estas lista kushina esto será algo doloroso

Kushina: ya lo se

-el parto fue muy doloroso para kushina,pero minato estaba

Ahí para darle fuerzas-

Minato:tu puedes kushina,eres fuerte

-pasaron los minutos y se empezó a ver la cabeza del bebe-

Biwako:vamos kushina puja un poco mas

Kushina:eso intento

-despues de unos minutos sale un bebe rubio como se padre-

Biwako:felicitaciones es un niño

-kushina y minato miraban feliz a su hijo pero pronto kushina enpezo a gritar de nuevo-

Kushina:ahhh me duele mucho

Biwako:¿que pasa?

Enfermera:parece que la señorita kushina tiene otro bebe adentro

-kushina y minato estaban muy felices porque iban a terner no uno si no dos bebes-

Kushina(feliz):minato lo escuchaste vamos a tener otro bebe

-minato solo sonrio,el también estaba muy feliz-

-despues de unos minutos la enfermera logra sacar al bebe-

Enfermera:felicitaciones es una niña

-kushina agarra a la bebe y lo pone al lado de su hermano-

Kushina:amor como le vamos a poner?

Minato:al niño le quiero poner Naruto

Kushina:mmm Naruto es un lindo nombre,muy bien te llamaras naruto

Minato:quieres elegirle tu un nombre a nuestra hija?

Kushina(feliz):si y ya tengo uno te llamaras Mito

Biwako:disculpen que los interrumpa pero tenemos que chequear la salud de los niños

-biwako le saco los niños a una kushina muy triste por que los quería tener un poco mas pero sabia que los tenían que revisar-

Kushina:los 5 seremos una familia muy feliz

Minato:si lo seremos

-de pronto se siente un chakra en la habitación,minato y kushina miran para la dirección de donde viene el chakra

Y se horrorizaron al ver a un sujeto con una mascara con sus dos hijos y a biwako y la enfermera muertas en el suelo-

Sujeto:hola yodaime hokage espero no interrumpir nada

Minato(pensando):como hizo para esta persona para ingresar aca?

Minato:¡suelta a mis hijos!

Sujeto(sonriendo de bajo de la mascara):esta bien los soltare pero alejese de la jinchuuriki

Minato(pensando):como sabe que kushina es una jinchuuriki?

-de pronto el sujeto suelta a los bebes al aire pero no llegan

Al suelo porque minato usa su hiraishin no jutsu y los agarra a tiempo mientras tanto el sujeto aprovecha esa distracción para agarra a una kushina muy cansada por el parto y se la lleva con un jutsu espacio-tiempo-

Minato(enojado):diablos me descuide y se llevo a kushina,ire por ella pero primero tengo que poner a salvo a mis hijos.

-minato usa su hiraishin no jutsu y aparece en su casa para dejar a sus dos hijos con un kakashi que era el encargado de cuidar su hija hikari-

Kakashi:sensei que ocurre,donde esta kushina-san

Minato:no hay tiempo para explicarlo,te encargo a mis hijos

-minato le da los bebes a kakashi y desaparece-

EN UN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE

-se puede ver a kushina atada y al sujeto al lado-

Sujeto:muy bien voy a hacer esto rápido,estoy seguro que tu marido te habrá puesto un sello por seguridad

-asi el sujeto logra extraer el kyubi de kushina,pero kushina logra sobrevivir a la extracción-

Sujeto:vaya que resistente son las uzumaki

-el sujeto controla al kyubi y lo utiliza para destruir konoha,mucho ninja empiezan atacar al kyubi,minato llega tarde pero al ver a kushina en el piso la agarra y se la deja a kakashi y se va.

Los ninja empiezan a atacarlo pero el zorro Parece no sentir nada y sigue destrutendo todo-

Ninja 1:hay que evacuar a la gente

Ninja:que los gennin saquen a los aldeanos

-de pronto el kyubi abre la boca y empieza a formar una bola negra,los ninjas están asustados por saber que técnica es kyubi lanza la técnica a la montaña de los hokages

Pero la técnica desaperece,los ninjas se alegran al reconocer la técnica que hizo desaparecer la esfera-

-en las cabezas de los hokage se puede ver al yodaime hokage-

Minato:tengo que sellar al kyubi

-cuando minato iba a hacer algo el sujeto con mascara naranja lo detiene-

Sujeto:lo siento hokage pero no puedo permitir eso

-minato y el sujeto de la mascara empiezan a pelear.

Pero minato se da cuenta que no puede perder el tiempo y usa el hiraishin no jutsu para aparecer atrás de el y darle con un rasengan por la espalda y quitarle el control del kyubi,luego el sujeto desaparece y minato se va a detener al kyubi-

Minato(pensando):no me queda otro opción tengo que sellarlo en otra pensona

-minato desaparece y aparece en su casa donde ve a una kushina dormida con tres hijos-

Kakashi:minato-sensei que pasa?

Minato:kakashi nesecito a mi hijo

-minato agarra a naruto-

Kakashi:para que lo necesita?

Minato:tengo que sellar al kyubi de vuelta

Kakashi(asustado):pero sensei no le puede hacer eso a su hijo

Minato:no me queda otra opción,no puedo ir a perdir un bebe a otros padres

-entonces minato desaparece y aparece con naruto donde estaba el zorro de las nueve colas,minato coloca a naruto en una especie de altar-

Minato(pensando):ahora como hago para detenerlo

-mientras minato pensaba se puede ver como unas cadenas doradas atrapan al kyubi,y después a dos personas con mascaras,una mujer y un hombre,

La mujer había echo las cadenas-

Hombre:¡apurate minato hay que sellar al kyubi!

Minato:quienes son ustedes?

-en ese instante el hombre se saca la mascara revelando su identidad-

Minato:Shin que haces aqui?

Shin:ayudándote asi que apurate,mitsuki no aguanta mucho

-shin hace algo y instantáneamente el kyubi se queda totalmente quieto-

-entonces minato realiza sello consumidor del demonio de la muerte y el sello sellando la mitad del chakra en El y la otro mitad en naruto,después muere –

-Shin y mitsuki ven morir a minato cuando van agarra a naruto sienten los chakras de los ninjas de la hoja y se van-

-hizuren llega al lugar y ve el cuerpo de minato sin vida se siente triste pero enseguida escucha el llanto de un bebe se acerca a el y ve el sello en su ombligo y entiende lo que paso ahí después lo ve venir a kakashi-

Sandaime hokage:kakashi no tenias que cuidar a la hija de minato

Kakashi:se la deje a gai

Hizuren:kakashi sabes de quien este bebe?

Kakashi(triste):es el hijo de minato-sensei

Sandaime:sabes lo que paso?

Kakashi:si (viendo el cuerpo del relámpago amarillo en el suelo)

Hiruzen(triste):kakashi quiero que des la noticia de que el yodaime hokage a muerto.

**bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que acepto cualquier critica constructiva.**

**adios**


	2. capitulo 1 Decisiones ¿buenas o malas?

**LA VERDADERA PAZ**

_este es mi primer fic asi que por favor espero que me den algunos consejos_

* * *

**capitulo 1:decisiones ¿buenas o malas?**

En la sala del consejo de la konoha se puede ver a varias

Personas discutiendo sobre lo que harán con naruto.

-sarutobi creo que tenemos que ocultar a ese demonio y no decir nada de su identidad- dijo un sujeto con unas vendas tapando la mitad de cuerpo.

-En primer lugar no es un demonio danzou, y segundo no creo que sea una buena idea ya que kushina no lo va a permitir-dijo el actual hokage.

-Creo que danzou tiene razón no podemos decir que es hijo del yodaime hokage será un peligro para el y para la aldea por que minato tuvo muchos enemigos y seguro querrán vengarse-dijo koharu utatane, miembra del consejo.

Yo creo que tenemos que decir que es el jinchuuriki del kyubi pero guardar el secreto de que es hijo del difunto hokage asi será mejor- dijo homura, otro miembro del consejo.

-Yo creo que lo tenemos que entrenarlo para que sea un arma para konoha- dijo danzou con una sonrisa siniestra.

-no podemos hacer eso minato nunca hubiera querido eso- dijo hiruzen, poco enojado de como querían tratar al hijo del héroe de konoha.

Pero esto no es algo que tu puedas decidir solo,hay que llevarlo a votación-dijo el miembro masculino del consejo de la aldea.

Y asi se hizo la votación para ver si naruto seguía con su familia o quedaba como un huérfano sin hogar, para desgracia del hokage ganó la propuesta del consejo de dejar a naruto sin hogar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

El hokage estaba pensando en como decirle a kushina que lo separarían de hokage había llegado al hospital donde esta kushina, llego a la habitación de kushina y la vio despierta con sus dos hijas en sus brazos, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la presencia del hokage.

-anciano cuando podre ver a mi pequeño naruto- dijo kushina,pero al ver la cara del hokage, una cara de tristeza,de lastima y de culpa, se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-kushina tengo algo que decirte es sobre naruto- dijo sarutobi triste, -como ya sabes naruto se convirtió en el jinchuuriki del kyubi ( después de recibir un asentiento de parte de la pelirroja continuo) el consejo decidio que naruto quede como huérfano sin apellido para mantenerlo a salvo- dijo el sandaime,después vio la cara de shock de kushina,sabia que esto no le iba a gustar.

-debe ser una broma como pretenden que yo deje a mi hijo solo, sin familia y con el kyubi adentro de el- Grito kushina al hokage, estaba muy enojada con todos. – ¿tu no hiciste nada?- pregunto enojada,

-cree me que lo intente kushina pero me ganaron por votación- dijo un hokage muy apenado por el sufrimiento que le causaba a una madre decirle que la separaran de su hijo.

-no lo permitiré, de ninguna manera permitiré que me quiten a mi bebe-contesto kushina.

-Entiéndelo kushina es por su bien, si las otras aldeas se enteran que es hijo de minato y jinchuuriki lo buscaran para vengarse,pero si solo decimos que es el jinchuuriki y que no tiene familia le quitaran importancia- dijo hiruzen

Después de pensarlo 10 minutos en silencio y sosteniendo a sus hijas contesto,

-esta bien pero prométeme que naruto no sufrirá,que tendrá una vida tranquila y que cuando se haga mayor de edad o si se hace ninja cuando se haga jounin se le dira la verdad, me lo prometes-dijo kushina sabiendo que no tenia otra opción, pero no tampoco quería que le quitaran a su hijo.

-esta bien te lo prometo-dijo el hokage algo feliz porque kushina no opuso mucha resistencia pero también triste porque sabia de lo difícil que fue esa decision para kushina.

-a también prométeme que le pondrás un ninja para que sea su protector- dijo kushina

Esta bien buscare un ninja para que se el guardian de naruto- dijo sarutobi

-No yo ya tengo pensado uno, quiero que se kakashi- dijo kushina todavía algo inconforme por la idea.

-esta bien- contesto el hokage

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00oo0o0

Asi se dio a conocer al nuevo carcelero del kyubi, pero lo que no pensó el hokage fue que toda la aldea odiaría a naruto por las muertes de sus familiares.

CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

La vida de naruto no fue nada fácil,lo echaron del orfanato, la gente lo miraba con odio en sus ojos, a veces lo golpeban cuando kakashi iba a una misión muy importante para la aldea asi que lo mandaban al el.

Asi paso el tiempo y naruto estaba a punto de cumplir seis años lo que nunca se imagino un niño de seis años que había sufrido mucho pero al fin y al cabo era solo un niño de seis años, es que la gente podia quedar ciega de tanto odio y que aveces no veía que solo era un niño.

Hoy para cualquier niño de su edad seria el dia mas feliz del año pero para naruto era el peor dia del año porque hoy nadie sabia que era su cumpleaños,el tampoco lo sabría si no se lo hubiera dicho el hokage el año anterior cuando cumplio cinco años.

Lo que no sabia naruto es que kakashi fue enviado a una misión y que estaría fuera todo ese dia, el hokage había decidido mandarlo a una misión pensando que naruto se quedaría en su casa.

Naruto nunca salía de su casa ese día , desde que el hokage le había dado ese departamento hace dos años después que lo echarán del orfanato, pero ese día decidió salir para ver el festival que hacían en honor al cuarto hokage por haber derrotado al kyubi, sin saber que ese dia toda su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Naruto camino por las calles de konoha sin prestarle a las miradas de los aldeanos que lo miraban con furia,el festival transcurría sin inconvenientes hasta que algunos aldeanos vieron a naruto venir en la dirección donde estaban ellos.

-miren quien esta ahí el demonio- dijo un aldeano

-que les parece si le damos una lección por todo lo que hizo- dijo otro aldeano mientras los otros asentían.

Naruto caminaba por las calles hasta que vio todo negro y después un golpe en la nuca lo dejo sin conciencia, al abrir los ojos vio que esta en el bosque y alrededor de el había unos aldeanos rodeándolo.

-que hago aquí- dijo un naruto muy asustado por donde estaba.

-ya cállate demonio tu hoy vas a pagar todo lo que hiciste-dijo un aldeano con una sonrisa siniestra.

-yo no hice nada-dijo el ojiazul para después recibir una patada en el estomago.

-ya cállate- dijo el aldeano que lo golpeó. –tu sabes lo que hiciste-.

-yo no hice nada-dijo naruto muy asustado.

-por favor déjenme yo no hice nada- dijo con temor en sus palabras.

-Tu dices no hacer nada,pero eso es mentira tu mataste muchas personas- grito un aldeano y volvió a golpear a naruto en la cara.

-yo no maté a nadie- dijo naruto asustado

-tu mataste a muchas personas, tu eres el kyubi y aun asi dices no haber matado a nadie-dijo otro aldeano que esta atrás de los otro dos.

Naruto estaba en shock no sabia si creerle a ese aldeano o no pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que era verdad después de todo esa era la única razón de porque todos los odiaban.

Los aldeanos al ver el estado de shock del niño, lo empezaron a golpear sin descanso, lo golpearon varios minutos, hasta que naruto salió del shock y empezó a pedir que lo dejaran en paz que el no hizo nada , hasta que otro aldeano se canso de golpearlo y saco un cuchillo de un bolsillo.

-esta bien te dejaremos en paz- dijo mientras lo agarraba a naruto y lo apuntaba con el cuchillo en la garganta.

Naruto cerro los ojos esperando su muerte pero pronto escucho los gritos de los aldeanos , no quizo abrir los ojos por miedo,pero pronto sintió que el hombre que lo sostenia se cayo al suelo, pero igual asi no quizo abrir los ojos por miedo pero pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-no tengas miedo no te voy a hacer nada-dijo una voz que naruto al instante se dio cuenta que sonaba como la de un niño.

Naruto abrió los ojos y se sorprendio al ver a todos los aldeanos tirados en el piso y a un chico un poco mas grande que el rubio.

Un niño pelinegro con pequeños destellos rojos con facciones muy claras, con un pantalón azul oscuro y una remera blanca abajo que se notaba poco porque llevaba una capa encima.

-hola me llamo kaito, mucho gusto- le dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa que tranquilizo a naruto.

-como te llamas?-le pregunto

-naruto-le respondió el pelirrubio

-mucho gusto naruto- kaito vi todas los moretones que tenia naruto en el cuerpo.

-tu no me vas a lastimar?- pregunto un naruto con un poco de desconfianza a kaito.

-porque te lastimaría?-

-porque todos me odian en la aldea-contesto un naruto muy triste.

-pero yo no soy de esta aldea-contesto kaito con una sonrisa. –solo estoy aquí por que en konoha vivio mi padre-.

-de donde eres? , y que quieres de mi?- pregunto naruto todavía desconfiado

-yo vengo de Kirigakure, y de ti no quiero nada,solo te ayude porque crei que era lo correcto-contesto kaito

-pero los escuchaste? Dijieron que yo era el …-naruto no puedo terminar lo que iba a decir porque fue interrumpido por kaito.

-si los escuche pero no me importa que seas jinchuuriki del kyubi, porque eso eres el carcelero de un demonio,no un demonio-contesto kaito.

-tengo miedo- dijo naruto

-¿a que le tienes miedo?- pregunto kaito

-a volver a mi aldea y que me sigan tratando como un demonio- sollozo naruto mientras se le escapaban algunas lagrimas.

-ven conmigo,yo también estoy solo- dijo kaito

Naruto lo pensó un instante,tenias muchas dudas pero al ver la sonrisa de kaito, supo que el no le haría daño se lo decía su instinto.

-esta bien- dijo el pelirrubio

-bueno naruto desde hoy somos familia- dijo kaito para luego irse con naruto.

Después de que se fueran, en el mismo lugar aparecieron muchos ninjas que vieron a todos los aldeanos en el suelo

* * *

**bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que acepto cualquier critica constructiva y si son consejos mejor**

** adios.**


	3. capitulo 2: dos niños, un pasado similar

**LA VERDADERA PAZ**

_este es mi primer fic asi que por favor espero que me den algunos consejos_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: dos niños , un pasado similar**

despues de correr una hora entera,se cansa naruto y empieza a respirar agitadamente.

-que pasa naruto ya te cansaste- dijo kaito algo desilucionado de la forma física de naruto.

-como lo haces? , ¿Cómo haces para correr tan rápido?- pregunto naruto todiavia agitado.

-lo que pasa es que yo soy un ninja, para especificar mejor soy un chunnin- contesto kaito

-enserio, eso es genial- dijo naruto con admiración

-si enserio, pero mejor no vamos de aca, porque seguro te deben estar buscando- dijo kaito, despues agarro la mano de naruto y desaparecio de ahí,dejando agua.

Entro lugar,mas especifico en Kirigakure

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-guau como hiciste eso?- pregunto naruto emocionado.

-se llama Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante (Shunshin no Jutsu) es una técnica que te permite viajar a cortas o largas distancias-contesto kaito sin darle mucha importancia.

-genial me la podrias enseñar?-pregunto naruto

-si, pero primero tenemos que conocerlos mejor- contesto kaito.

-esta bien- naruto esta triste por tener que contar su historia.

-no te procupes naruto, no importa como sea tu historia, yo te voy a entender- dijo kaito con una sonrisa.

-esta bien te contare lo que viví, pero primero me puedes decir, ¿cuantos años tienes? – pregunto naruto.

-muy bien te lo dire, tengo 9 años- repondio kaito.

-genial con solo 9 años eres chunnin, eres genial- dijo naruto muy contento.

-gracias, pero ese no es el punto, tienes que decirme lo que viviste-

-esta bien te contare-

Y asi fue como naruto le conto todo a kaito, todo lo sufrio, todas las miradas de odio que recibió, le conto de contarle su vida se puso a llorar.

Kaito espero que a naruto se le pasara su angustia para despues hablar.

-¿quieres volver?- pregunto kaito

Naruto se puso a llorar para despues asentir con la cabeza.

-¿ por qué lloras, no tiene nada de malo que quieras volver?-pregunto kaito

-porque aunque se que odia casi toda la aldea, hay personas que me quieren- contesto naruto

-entonces vuelve pero no ahora volveremos en algunos años, en esos años nos haremos fuertes los dos para poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos- dijo kaito con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad

-kaito-kun tu tienes seres queridos?- pregunto naruto

-si tengo seres queridos, y es por ellos que me hago fuerte para que algún dia pueda tenerlos cerca de mi- contesto

-¿Qué quiere decir con tenerlos cerca suyo?- preguntó

-lo entenderas cuando te cuente mi historia- repondio

-ahora te contare mi historia naruto, pero primero te dare datos de mi- dijo kaito

-como ya te había dicho mi nombre es kaito (naruto asiente con la cabeza), muy bien pero lo que no te dije fue mi apellido,yo uso los dos apellidos de mis padres por respeto a ambos. Mis padres se llamaron Shin uchiha y Mitsuki uzumaki; por eso yo me llamo

Uchiha Kaito Uzumaki, mis padres no solo me tuvieron a mi sino que tuvieron 6 hijos,por eso es que te dije que cuando los tuviera cerca de mi, porque no los conozco-dijo kaito

-entonces si no los conoces, ¿Cómo sabes que los tienes? Y ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlos?- pregunto naruto

-con esto- dijo kaito, sacando un libro de un bolsillo de su pantalón(parecido al de itachi).

-que es eso?-pregunto naruto

-este libro es la herencia que me dejaron mis padres-contesto kaito. –aca están los nombres de mis hermanos y también algunas técnicas de mis padres.

-pero con lo pequeños que es el libro no debe haber muchas técnicas-dijo naruto.

-te equivocas,si en algo eran buenos, no me corrijo eran los mejores eran en el Fūinjutsu(técnica de sellado)- dijo kaito. –y ahora te lo demostrare-.

Kaito se muerde el pulgar y escribe algo en la ultima pagina del libro y pronto sale un pequeño pergamino, antes que naruto pudiera decir algo abrió el pequeño pergamino e hizo el mismo procedimiento anterior, y se formo humo, para despues ver muchos pergaminos medianos y grandes, algunos de color negro, otros de color rojo y otros blancos.

-guau eso estuvo genial- dijo naruto fascinado por lo que hizo kaito.

-los rojos son del clan de mi madre osea el clan uzumaki, los negros son del clan uchiha,me los dejo mi padre y los blanco son jutsus comunes-dijo kaito

-vayas tu tienes suerte?-dijo triste naruto

-¿Por qué lo dices? Y ¿Por qué esa cara?-pregunto kaito.

-a mi me gustaría tener una familia- contesto naruto

-pero ellos no están vivos- dijo kaito.

-pero por lo menos los conociste-dijo naruto

-no creas que los conoci mucho-contesto kaito algo triste.

-pero por lo menos tuviste padres y también tienes hermanos, yo no tengo nada- dijo naruto sollozando.

-te equivocas tu tienes un oneesan (Hermano mayor)-dijo kaito con una sonrisa.

-enserio me consideras tu Otouto (hermano menor)-dijo naruto llorando de alegría.

-por supuesto,asi que deja de llorar y vamos a buscar a nuestros hermanos-contesto kaito.

-pero oneesan, todavía no me conto su historia-dijo naruto

-ah es cierto, pero antes de decirte mi historia tengo que preguntarte algo,hace un instante me dijiste que tenias algunas personas queridas por ti, me puedes decir quienes son?-pregunto kaito.

-esta bien, aunque no son muchas pero igual las quieros, la primera persona es, el hokage, el siempre me sonríe y cuanto me echaron del orfanato el me dio un departamento y dinero para que tenga que robar mas; la segunda es iruka-sensei, el me enseñaba cosas para que me vaya bien cuando entrara a la academia, y también fue como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, y la ultima es una señora que se llama kushina, ella siempre me sonríe a diferencia de los demás y siempre me daba algo de comida cuando tenia son todas pero para mi eran suficiente para quedarme ahí.-cuando termino de hablar naruto se sentía mas contento por contarle de sus seres queridos.

-muy bien tu contestaste a mi pregunta,ahora yo te contestare a la tuya-

-ya que te conte mucho de mi vida te contare lo mas fundamental- dijo kaito

-yo al igual que tu,viví soportando las miradas de odios de los demás, pero a diferencia tuya, a mi me odiaban por no ser de ahí por ser de otra aldea, una aldea donde nunca viví, porque yo nunca vivi en konoha pero al tener el apellido uchiha todo pensaban que venia de ahí,yo vivo en Kirigakure porque vivo con mei-chan que es la godaime mizukage por eso no se animaban a decirme nada, pero a la vez me aislaban por miedo a que la mizukage los ejecutara si me decían o intentaban golpearme, pero eso era una estupidez mei-chan nunca les haría nada, pero igual tenían miedo.

-cuando tenia 5 años vi morir a mis padres sin poder hacer nada, yo yambien iba a morir pero me ayudo un AMBU que trabajaba para la persona que mató a mis padres- kaito suspiro para luego continuar.

-el hombre que mató a mis padres se llama takeshi, es un hombre con mucho dinero que tiene sus propios AMBUS, ambus que fueron renegados, con esos ambus conquisto una aldea que no tenia poderío ninja-.

-Se que el tiene o sabe algo de mis hermanos por eso quiero ir a buscarlo, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, eso es todo- termino de contar kaito.

-pero ahora somos dos y se que lo lograremos-dijo naruto

-Si tienes razón-

-pero como sabremos donde están nuestros hermanos?-pregunto naruto contento al hacerse la idea de una familia

-con esto-kaito le mostro una marca en su muñeca.

-que es eso?-pregunto naruto.

-Es una marca que si te fijas bien dice me nombre (naruto mira bien y se da cuenta que dice kaito y asiente con la cabeza), esta marca la tienen todos mis hermanos,están echa con el chakra de cada uno y el de mi madre,por eso cuando este cerca de uno la marca brillara- dijo kaito

-genial,entonces que estamos esperando vamos- dijo naruto.

Y asi se fueron naruto y kaito a reunir a la familia.

* * *

**bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que acepto cualquier critica constructiva**

** adios.**


	4. capitulo 3 charla entre hermanos

**LA VERDADERA PAZ**

_este es mi primer fic asi que por favor espero que me den algunos consejos_

* * *

Capitulo 3: charla entre hermanos

Mientras naruto y kaito buscaban a sus hermanos, en konoha las cosas no iban bien, ya se habían enterado de la desaparición de naruto.

El hokage estaba triste, enojado con si mismo y también con un instante había mandado a llamar a kushina le tenia que decir lo que paso con naruto, no sabia como se lo iba a decir, sabia que kushina no se lo iba a perdonar pero tenia que hacerlo. Despues de unos minutos apareció la peliroja en el despacho del hokage.

-anciano para que me mandaste a buscar? Pregunto kushina.

-kushina tengo algo que decirte- hizuren no sabia como dersiscelo, no le salían las palabras , pero se lo tenia que decir,ella merecia saberlo. –es sobre naruto-.

-que le paso a naruto?-grito kushina.

-naruto a desparecido- se lo dijo al instante,no le quería dar mas vueltas.

Kushina no sabia que decir ni que hacer, esta en shock.

Despues de unos minutos kushina sale del shock.

-¡!COMO QUE SE FUE PENSE QUE LO IBAS CUIDAR Y QUE PUSISTE A KAKASHI¡- grito kushina muy enojada.

-voy a hablar con kakashi,no puede ser que esto este pasando-dijo kushina mientras se iba

-espera kushina esto no es culpa de kakashi, yo lo mande a una misión porque pensé que naruto no iba a salir de su departamento ese día- dijo el hokage muy apenado por su error.

-¡! ASI QUE TU PENSASTE QUE NO SE IBA A IR, POR ESO LO DEJASTE SOLO¡-grito nuevamente kushina.

-lo siento kushina, créeme que siento yo también quería mucho a naruto- dijo el sandaime hokage

-se acabo-dijo kushina

-¿Qué se acabo?-pregunto el hokage, confundido

-todo se acabo, desde ahora entre usted y yo solo va haber una relación de ninja y hokage nada mas, usted me acaba de quitar un hijo, adiós hokage-sama-.

Kushina se va, dejando un hokage muy dolido por lo que dijo la peliroja.

Afuera de la sala la esperanba sus hijas que estaban jugando con la secretaria del hokage, kushina cambia su cara de enojo por una alegre para no preocupar a sus hijas.

-vámonos hijas,gracias por cuidarlas-dijo kushina a la secretaria.

-fue un placer-dijo la secretaria

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

En las calles de konoha se puede ver a kushina caminando con sus hijas.

-mami que te quería preguntarle hiru-chan?-pegunto hikari

[ Hikari es una niña de piel palida,de cabello rubio, ojos de color azul, tenia el pelo corto y lo llevaba suelto, también tenia las misma facciones en la cara que su padre, vestía con una remera de color blanca con mangas negra y con un short de color marron claro.]

-no pasa nada hikari,solo era un inconveniente-dijo kushina con una sonrisa falsa.

-mami por que le gritaste a le gritaste a oji-san(abuelo)-pregunto la pequeña Mito que había escuchado a su madre gritarle al hokage.

-yo solo le gritaba porque me quería mandar a una misión y yo no quería, saben como soy yo, a veces me vuelvo un poco loca-contesto kushina.

Despues de esa conversación se van para su casa

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En otro lugar cerca de Kiri, se encontraban kaito y naruto, en busca de sus hermanos.

-muy naruto te voy a ser sincero, no creo que podamos ganarles a los ninjas de takeshi,solo nosotros dos-dijo kaito

-¿entonces que haremos?- pregunto naruto

-tendremos que pedir ayuda- contesto kaito

-¿a quien?- volvió a preguntar naruto

-te acuerdas que tu eres un jinchuuriki …(despues de un asentimiento del rubio,continuo) le pediremos ayuda a el-dijo kaito.

-pero yo nunca el hablado con "el",¿ como lo haremos?-pregunto naruto algo confuso.

-no te preocupes, tu solo mírame a los ojos y listo-dijo kaito.

Entonces naruto miro a kaito a los ojos, kaito activo el sharingan y entro a la mente de naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_MENTE DE NARUTO_**

-donde estamos?-pregunto naruto confundido por el lugar donde estaban.

-estamos en tu mente,aquí es donde tiene que estar tu bijuu(bestia con colas)-contesto el ojinegro

-¿Qué es un bijuu?-pregunto naruto

-un bijuu(bestia con colas) es el demonio que habita en un jinchuuriki(poder de sacrificio humano), son las bestias que tienen que los jinchuuriki, son como los prisioneros que tienen que cuidar los jinchuuriki, es razón por la que todos teman a los jinchuuriki,por el poder que le dan a sus carceleros-contesto kaito.

-siempre tuve ese poder en mi cuerpo y nunca lo supe?- mas que una pregunta para kaito era una pregunta para el mismo.

Despues de caminar un rato, llegan a una especie de cárcel donde se podían ver dos ojos gigantescos.

-vaya, vaya pero si es mi jinchuuriki y un uchiha-dijo una voz siniestra desde adentro de la jaula.

Naruto estaba muy asustado por la voz que estaba escuchando pero kaito le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué bijuu eres tu?-pregunto kaito con mucha firmeza y seguridad en sus palabras que sorprendio al bijuu.

-tienes agallas muchacho,esta bien te lo dire yo soy el kyubi(bestia de nueve colas),¿a que vienen aca?-

-kyubi te venimos a pedir a que nos ayude-contesto kaito.

-y por que los tendría que ayudar?-pregunto el kyubi.

-porque alguien que usted conoce dijo que nos iba ayudar-contesto el pelinegro.

-¿así quién?-pregunto la bestia de nueve colas.

-el-contesto kaito.

El kyubi mira los ojos de kaito, y pronto aparece en un cuarto todo blanco.

¿Dónde estoy-pregunto un kyubi confuso por el lugar.

-vaya tanto,tiempo sin verte kurama-dijo una voz atrás del zorro.

Kurama se da vuelta y se sorprende al ver a una figura que el conocía muy bien. Atrás del zorro se encontraba una tortuga con tres colas.

-¿Qué haces aquí isobu?-pregunto kurama

-esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo- dijo isobu

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la bestia de nueve colas

-estas en la mente de mi semi-jinchuuriki-contesto isobu

-¿Cómo que semi-jinchuuriki, no entiendo a que te refieres?- pregunto el kyubi por el termino que uso la tortuga.

-bien para responder esa pregunta, tengo que contarte algunas cosas….(la tortuga hizo una pausa para continuar).

-hay una organización que quiere capturarnos-dijo isobu

-asi,no lo sabia pero eso es algo que no debemos precuparnos, no creo que sean tan poderosos para captularnos a todos-dijo el kyubi indiferente

-te tendría que preocupar,por si no lo sabes nosotros ya no estamos juntos, ellos son poderosos, uno de ellos tuvo a mi antiguo jinchuuriki en un genjutsu que lo controlo por 3 años, y eso que mi antiguo jinchuuriki era el yodaime mizukage-dijo la tortuga.

El kuybi se preocupo un poco por lo que dijo isobu.

-¿sabes como era el sujeto?-pregunto el kyubi

-si era un sujeto con mascara naranja y abrigo negro que lo cubre todo-contesto isobu

-¡!mascara naranja,ese maldito¡-grito kuarama furioso

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto la tortuga

-ese maldito me controlo con su maldito sharingan-dijo ek zorro un poco mas calmado.

-¿entonces me ayudaras hermano?-pregunto isobu

-si, pero primero me tienes que decir porque lo llamaste a ese niño "semi-jinchuuriki" y como terminas en el si estabas en el mizukage.

-esta bien te contare-dijo la tortuga

_Isobu le empieza a contar la historia a kurama._

_-**todo empezó hace varios años atrás, cuando yagura mi antiguo jinchuuriki, iba a buscar unos ninjas de su aldea, que tuvieron problemas con ninjas de otras aldeas y ya que no tenia ninjas para mandar tuvo que ir el. Cuando llega al lugar los ninjas de kiri y hasta los ninjas de otras aldeas estaban muertos,yagura empieza a buscar un sobreviviente,pero no encuentra ninguno cuando se estaba por ir una voz atrás de el lo detiene.**_

**_Ahí estaba ese sujeto de la mascara, le dijo que lo estaba buscando, que lo necesitaba, yagura no le hizo caso y libero mi chakra y empezó a pelear con el sujeto de macara, pero perdió y lo puso en un genjutsu donde lo controlo, a principio creí que era para extraerme de el, pero después me di cuenta que era para usarlo en contra de kiri, haciendo que yagura tome decisiones que perjudicaban a kiri, yo intentaba sacarlo del genjutsu pero no podía,hasta que un dia yagura sale solo del genjutsu y me libera, yo intento decirle que no lo haga porque iba a morir pero el no me escucho,solo dijo que era por el bien de su aldea,cuando me libera llegan esos llegan unos sujetos con unas capas con nubes rojas, yo intente vencerlos pero no pude y caí al suelo, cuanto me iban a sellar, llego kaito, y me yo le dije que me ayude y el saco un rollo grande de color negro y empezó hacer un sello, yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, pero pronto sentí que ya no estaba en mi cuerpo y ahí lo comprendi, el muchacho uso un sello para separar mi alma de mi cuerpo, es por eso que le dijo mi "semi-jinchuuriki" porque no puede usar mi chakra, porque no lo tengo, pero vivo en su mente como lo haría un bijuu._**

**_Fin de la historia de isobu_**

-ya entiendo,pero dime cuando fue eso de tu captura, porque no puedo creer que un niño pueda hacer un sello como ese que tu nombraste?-pregunto kurama

-fue hace un año atrás, y no subestimes a kaito el es un genio,solo tiene nueve años y ya puede usar su sharingan y es un chunnin-contesto la tortuga

-entonces nos ayudaras si o no hermano?-pregunto isobu

-esta bien, te ayudare porque ese maldito me debe una-contesto el kyubi

**De nuevo en la mente de naruto**

-¿y kyubi-sama nos ayudara?-preguntokaito

-esta bien los ayudare-contesto el zorro resignado por la idea de ayudarlos

-genial, no es asi naruto-dijo kaito

-si, gracias kyubi-sama-dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia al zorro

-no me digas kyubi-sama, llamame por mi nombre que es kurama-dijo kurama

-ademas te debo todo el maltrato que has sufrido-dijo el kyubi.

-gracias kurama-kun- dijo naruto llorando de alegría.

**AFUERA DE LA MENTE DE NARUTO**

Kaito y Naruto son cubiertos del chakra del kyubi.

-¿estas listo naruto?-pregunto kaito

-hai-contesto naruto

Despues de algunos segundos, los dos se van a buscar a takeshi, para que les diga donde están sus hermanos.

* * *

**BUENO ADIÓS A TODOS. **


	5. capitulo 4: reuniendo a la familia part1

**LA VERDADERA PAZ**

_este es mi primer fic asi que por favor espero que me den algunos consejos_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: reuniendo a la familia : parte 1**

**En un bosque,en medio de la noche, se puede ver a cuatros personas**.

-kurama-sama,que buena idea tuvo-dijo naruto

-la verdad que si eso de hacer clones de ustedes dos fue una gran idea(clones con la apariencia de naruto y kaito,pero con el chakra de los bijuu)-dijo kaito

-y también gracias oneesan (hermano mayor), por ayudarme a revivir de nuevo mi chakra-dijo isobu

-no fue nada hermano-dijo kurama

-kurama-sama,ahora que nos ayuda,me va a permitir usar todo su chakra-dijo naruto entusiasmado

-no mocoso, para usar mi chakra tienes que liberarte de tu lado oscuro-contesto el zorro.

-pero yo no tengo un lado oscuro- contesto naruto.

-todos tenemos un lado oscuro y para usar mi chakra lo tienes que vencer- dijo el kyubi.

-¿ y como hago para vencer?- pregunto naruto

-no tengo idea, ningún antiguo jinchuuriki mio pudo controlarme por completo, pero se que se puede porque lo he escuchado- respondió kurama.

-kurama tiene razón naruto-kun, además tu no dijiste que querias ser fuerte, si dependemos de nuestros bijuu, nunca seremos fuertes-dijo kaito.

-tienes razón kaito-kun, me tengo que hacer fuerte para proteger a los que quiero, no voy a depender de kurama siempre,asi que tengo que ser fuerte por mi mismo- dijo naruto sonriendo.

**Despues de correr los 3 por una hora(naruto estaba siendo cargado por kurama), llegan a un pueblo.**

-vaya mocoso, con poca condición física-dijo kurama arrogante.

-no es mi culpa, ustedes son bijuu y kaito es un ninja, además es muy tarde y tengo sueño - contesto naruto bostezando

-naruto, tiene razón tenemos que descansar-dijo isobu

-esta bien-dijo kaito

**Despues de descansar, se levantaron, ya eran las 6AM, se pusieron a correr de nuevo, hasta llegar a un pueblo**

-¿kaito donde estamos?-pregunto naruto

-estamos en Yugakure(Aldea de las Aguas Termales), esta aldea es la que controla takeshi-contesto kaito serio.

-si no me equivoco esta aldea, antes era una aldea ninja pero se hizo una aldea común despues de la guerra-dijo isobu.

-es cierto, pero despues de que dejara de ser una aldea ninja, takeshi se aprovecho y junto a sus ambus, la conquistaron-dijo kaito enojado.

-entonces tenemos que sacar a tu hermano y listo?-pregunto naruto/kurama.

-no, hay que liberar esta aldea- contesto kaito serio.

-¡!Que estas loco, no podremos pelear nosotros solos¡- grito isobu.

-no pelearemos, solo hay que cortar la cabeza, para que caiga el cuerpo-repondio kaito.

-ahh ya entiendo quieres matar al tal takeshi para que sus ambus no tengan porque pelear, eres muy listo de a poco te estas ganando mi respeto-dijo kurama.

-pero para que no haya problemas voy a poseer tu cuerpo-dijo kurama, dirigiéndose a naruto.

-esta bien-contesto naruto

**Los 3 se infiltran a la aldea, sin ser detectados, pronto llegan a una torre gigante que suponieron que era donde estaba su objetivo, pero pronto vieron 6 ambus custodiando la entrada sabían que tendrían que pelear.**

**Despues de vencer a los ambus, tan rápido que ni los mismos ambus, se dieron cuenta.**

-tengo que buscar a mi hermano, no se de lo que seria capaz de hacerle- dijo kaito.

-lamento decirte esto, kaito-san pero creo que takeshi esta al tanto de nuestra presencia-dijo la tortuga.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto kaito confundido.

-porque siento el chakra de tu hermano al lado de muchos chakras- contesto isobu.

-¿Cómo sabes que es el de mi hermano?-pregunto kaito

-porque es muy parecido al tuyo-contesto isobu

-ya veo, entonces no podemos perder el tiempo, vamos-dijo kaito

**Los 3 fueron, hasta llegar a una puerta enorme, rompieron la puerta, para ver que lo dijo isobu era cierto, takeshi los estaba esperando con muchos ambus alrededor de el y con alguien en el piso que kaito pudo distinguir que era su hermano.**

[takeshi era un señor mayor, de físico muy delgado, que vestia de traje, tenia el pelo canoso y la piel con varias arrugas]

-vaya pero miren que sorpresa a llegado el pequeño kaito, muy estúpido de tu parte venir a plena luz del dia, la ultima vez te salvaste pero esta vez, te voy a matar-dijo takeshi furioso mientras le pisaba la mano al hermano de kaito.

-deja ir a mi hermano, maldito- dijo kaito furioso

-matenlos, pero no usen jutsus no quiero que rompan mi castillo-dijo takeshi a sus hombres.

-hai-dijieron todos los ambus a la vez.

**Takeshi empezó a patear al hermano del ojinegro, algo que hizo enojar a kaito.**

-no te preocupes rikuto, pronto estaremos juntos-dijo kaito muy enojado

**Los ambus iban por ellos, pero pronto kaito apareció al lado de ellos y empezó a cortarlos con una kunai, esto dejo sorprendido a los bijuu por la velocidad de kaito, en poco tiempo estaban todos los ambus tirados en el piso y kaito en el medio lleno de sangre, con su sharingan activado, kaito no había matado a ninguno pero si los había herido de gravedad.**

-no es posible, como hiciste para vencer a todos mis ambus?- pregunto takeshi confundido por el poder de kaito.

-cuando la vida de un ser querido esta en peligro, mi fuerza aumenta sin conparacion-contesto kaito mas calmado

**En eso llega otro ambu.**

-al fin llegaste kento, acaba con ellos- dijo takeshi

-no lo hare- repondio kento.

-¡!pero que dices, tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga¡-grito takeshi

-no lo hare, porque este niño es la salvación de mi pueblo- contesto kento

-¿Qué quieres decir con mi pueblo?, este pueblo es mio y tienes que hacer lo que te diga porque yo te estoy pagando-pregunto y grito a la vez takeshi

-esta aldea , no es suyo, esta aldea es de los aldeanos y sabe algo yo naci en esta aldea pero me tuve que ir porque ya no podía ser ninja, por eso me hice su ambu para tener trabajo y ser ninja que es lo que me gusta ser, pero cuando supe que conquisto esta aldea, lo quise detener pero tenia miedo de que sea el único de sus ambus, que quería salvar este pueblo, por eso no hice nada, pero ahora que kaito-kun, esta aquí se que mi pueblo se salvo-contesto kento

-te crees que me vencieron, pero es mentira, afuera tengo mas ambus que son leales a mi- dijo takeshi, mientras aparecían todos sus ambus. –todos ustedes, acaben con ellos-dijo takeshi, pero ningún ambu le hizo caso.

-que les pasa, háganme caso-grito takeshi.

-no te molestes, ellos saben la clase de persona que eres, por eso no te obedeceremos jamas, ahora vamos a levantar esta aldea de nuevo-dijo kento, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

**Kaito fue hacia donde estaba su hermano, lo agarro a su hermano que esta inconsciente por las patadas que había recibido.**

-ya no tienes nada, perdiste, ríndete-dijo kaito pasando por al lado de takeshi.

-yo no perdí, nunca pierdo- dijo takeshi miestras sacaba una kunai y se disponía a matar a kaito.

**Kaito suelta a su hermano y en un movimiento rápido, le dobla el brazo y le clava la kunai en la garganta, matándolo al de eso kento les avisa a toda la gente de la aldea que takeshi murió y que el será su nuevo líder, la gente celebraba la nueva era de su aldea, mientras kaito y los demás se iban de la aldea.**

**Ninguno de los bijuu quería tocar el tema del poder de kaito pero sabían que despues tenían que hablar sobre el asunto**.** Despues de caminar un rato se detienen porque estaba despertando rikuto, rikuto se levanta y lo primero que ve es a su hermano.**

**-** otouto (Hermano menor)que bueno que despertaste-dijo kaito feliz de tener a su hermano.

-¿tu eres mi hermano?-pregunto rikuto confundido

[rikuto era un chico de pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, tenia la piel un poco mas bronceada que su hermano, llevaba trapos viejos de ropa, rikuto tiene 8 años]

-por supuesto, porque piensa que te salve, además ….- decía pero fue interrunpido por un abrazo de parte de su hermano.

-gracias-dijo rikuto en voz baja que solo kaito pudo oir.

-no es nada, para que esta la familia, pero no es tiempo de sentimentalismo, hay que reunir a la familia-dijo kaito confundiendo a rikuto.

-¿familia?. ¿tenemos familia?-pregunto rikuto.

-si, tenemos 4 hermanos mas, pero no tenemos padres, ellos murieron-dijo kaito triste por acordarse de sus padres.

**Rikuto se puso triste, pero despues se alegro por tener una familia.**

**-**tienes razón, hay que reunir a la familia-dijo rikuto con una sonrisa,

**cuando se estaban por ir, aparecio un ambu, que kaito reconocio muy bien.**

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto kaito al ambu.

-te solicita, la mizukage-sama para darte una noticia muy importante-contesto el ambu.

-esta bien ahora iremos-dijo kaito

**Kaito agarro a su hermano y a naruto, luego hizo una secuencia con las manos para despues desaparecer y aparecer en Kiri.**

**-**vamos, yo los guio-dijo el ambu.

**Despues de unos minutos llegan a la torre de la mizukage, piden permiso, cuando se les da acceso, entran y ven a la mizukage de espalda.**

**-¿**mei-san para que me solicita?-pregunto kaito

-mira a quien tengo aca-dijo mei, para darse vuelta y mostrar a un niño dormido en su brazos.

-no puede ser, es.. es..-kaito no podía terminar la frase.

-si kaito-kun es tu pequeño hermano, kotaro- dijo la pelirroja contenta.

-¿pero como hizo para encontrarlo?-pregunto kaito

-tengo mis contactos- contesto mei.

**Kaito se fija en su brazo y ve que su sello estaba brillando, kaito abre el libro y ve que tres nombres estaban brillando**.

-es cierto es nuestro hermano, ven rikuto-dijo kaito para despues ir a verlo, atrás de kaito van rikuto y naruto también a verlo.

**La mizukage ve a naruto y siente un poco de curiosidad.**

-¿kaito, quien es ese niño?-pregunto mei, apuntando a naruto.

-¿sabia que me lo preguntarías, pero para contestarte tenemos que hablar en privado, kurama-san los puedes cuidar afuera?-pregunto kaito para recibir un asentamiento con la cabeza, kurama cargar al bebe y se va con naruto y rikuto.

-ahora cuéntame, ¿de donde sacaste a ese niño?-pregunto la mizukage.

Esta bien, le contare-contesto kaito.

**Kaito le conto como encontró a naruto, la vida de naruto en konoha, le conto que naruto el es jinchuuriki del kyubi, que podían hablar con sus bijuu, también le conto como rescataron a su hermano con la ayuda de sus bestias.**

-por eso le pido mei-san que anote a naruto y rikuto como ninjas de Kiri, por favor-dijo kaito.

-hablare con el consejo de la aldea, y si ellos no se oponen los aceptare-repondio la pelirroja

-gracias, mei-san-

**Despues de su charla con la mizukage, kaito se encuentra a naruto y los demás afuera.**

-¿Qué, hablaste con esa señora?-pregunto naruto.

-preimero no es una señora, es la mizukage y quieres seguir viviendo te conviene no llamarla asi, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, le esta pidiendo permiso para que los haga ninja a ustedes dos-repondio kaito.

-genial sere ninja-dijo naruto contento por la idea.

-no te emociones mucho naruto, primero tiene que hablar con el consejo de la aldea y si los acepta, kuarama y yo los tenemos que entrenar, igual aunque no los acepten los entrenare igual-dijo kaito.

-despues de que seamos fuertes, iremos por nuestros hermanos- grito naruto muy contento.

**Despues de eso se fueron a una casa, que kaito dijo que era de sus padres y que pronto esperaban poder vivir todos juntos ahí. **

* * *

**BUENO ADIÓS A TODOS. **


End file.
